1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power converting device, and more particularly to a wave power converting device which converts wave potential into electrical energy.
2. Description of Related Art
Sustainable energy has become an important issue in the recent decades. Green energy is a renewable energy from nature, which can be effectively converted to electrical power. Specifically, green energy could reduce dependence on fossil fuel resources and consumed without any significant negative impact to the environment. Therefore, the development of renewable energy is continuously progressing.
The general green energy sources are described as following: Solar energy, which is collected by solar panels and converted to electrical power. Wind energy, which uses wind turbines to produce electrical power. Tidal energy, which is a form of hydropower converted into electrical power. Furthermore, other green energy sources, such as artificial photosynthesis are utilized.
However, the development and utilization of green energy sources should be more progressed and diversified. Specifically, wave power could be extracted more efficiently so as to convert the potential energy of waves to electrical power.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional wave power converting device.